


And the dices said so

by MismatchedPurple



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternative Universe/Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT4, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MismatchedPurple/pseuds/MismatchedPurple
Summary: A night of gaming that stirs up some feelings to the surface. Ot4. Some sort of AU where there’s no looming departure and a treaty over their heads. Or an arranged wedding.They play a tabletop called Zombicide. I’m taking some liberties with the game rules just to fit the mood.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: 2019 Holiday Exchange





	And the dices said so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/gifts), [Chofitia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chofitia).



> Secret Santa exchange for the Discord Group FFXV Book Group. Here’s the prompt for the story for Chofitia
> 
> 1\. Game night with the boys. Table-top, video games, or both? What kinds of friendly rivalries are there? Whose luck is OP/cursed? What's the snack and drink situation? How does everyone cheat?  
> 2\. Prompto isn't used to being treated nicely. How does he react when the other Bros give him little tokens and acts of appreciation?
> 
> I hope you enjoy. And please keep in mind that even though I’m fluent, English isn’t my first language. So some weird phrasing may pop up here and there. That being said enjoy.

Prompto smiled sheepishly as he got into the subway. Friday nights were game nights and Noctis managed to get that tabletop they’ve been eyeing for a while. The one full of miniatures and way too much fun... according to the play through they’ve watched over and over at MoogleTube. He even roped Gladiolus and Ignis to play with them (four to six players were needed), he didn’t really get it how exactly that happened, it was a mystery to the blond, how Noctis actually managed to get them into doing some stuff, even if they were just a couple years older than Noctis and Prompto himself. His phone kwehed and he pulled it discreetly to check his messages.  
  


_Noct: Prom, Where are you??_

_Prom: subway, getting to the Rogue station soon._

_Noct: Rogue?? Dude. That’s in the west line. In live on the east line._

_Noct: get off in the next station. Specs is saying he’ll get you._

_Prom: Damn... I can do it, I don’t wanna bother Ignis._

_Noct: you misread the ideogram again didn’t you?_

_Prom: you know me..._

_Noct: get off at the next station and wait at the entrance. Specs has already left._

_Prom: okay, okay. I..._

_Noct: dude. He’s left and he forgot his phone. So just do as I said._

_Prom: ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ_

Yes. Prompto had trouble with some ideograms, principally the directions ones. He’s always misread them, inverting west for east quite often. It has gotten him into quite a lot of trouble. More than once. He sighed and waited for the composition to stop at the station and got off, walking calmly to the station entrance to wait for the adviser. It baffled him how Noctis’ friends got along with him pretty fast. He suspected there might be something more in between the prince and at least his adviser or his shield, but had never had the guts to ask his bff.

As the sleek car (probably one of the fleet cars, he never actually paid attention if it was the same or not, they were all black and nice) parked near the entrance, his phone kwehed again. Just Ignis confirming that he’d arrived. Prompto skipped to the car and got in, smiling brightly, completely slipping his mind that Noctis had said Ignis had forgotten his phone.

“Hi, Ignis. Thank you for coming. hope I...” Prompto started saying but got cut by Ignis’ gentle tone.

“It’s my pleasure. I learned you were already on your way after I got to Noct’s place, or I’d have gotten you at your parents as usual. And as always you haven’t interrupted or disrupted anything.” Ignis said gently as he put the car on drive again. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach Noctis apartment. Prompto got distracted on the view and of course, taking pictures. Then it dawned on him that slight little fact. The one that Noctis dropped in his last message.

“Ah..l Iggy” Prompto started, his voice a little fidgety.

“Hum?” The adviser answered as he pressed the button to open the garage gates.

“Noct said you had forgotten your phone? But you texted me when you got to the station.” Prompto asked, confusion on his tone.

Ignis chuckled softly as he parked the car. “If Noct hadn’t said that you’d have contacted me and insist not to get you, correct?” He said softly as he turned the vehicle off. “And you would have gone all the way to simply impede my actions. We shan’t have none of that. Neither me nor his highness.”

Prompto opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Was he that transparent?? “I...” he started saying.

“None the matter, my dear friend. It’s nothing but a simple thing. You are our friend. Allow us to take care of you as you do for us.” Ignis answered in a smile.

“But Iggy, I don’t do anything as you say and, like...” Prompto’s started again.

“I haven’t forgotten the many, many times you have greeted me with a can of ebony whenever I was scheduled to pick Noctis at school. Even the days you did not get a ride to wherever you needed to be, even though it was on our way. I haven’t forgotten that you tidy up Noctis’ mess every time you stay for a sleep over, significantly decreasing the amount of work I do have to accomplish. I haven’t forgotten the smile you have brought back to Noctis face just by being his friend. These things alone are simple, and a least perceptive person wouldn’t have realised them or the many other small things you probably don’t even realise you do. But I do. So allow me to return them once in a while.” Ignis said as they walked to the elevator.

Prompto was flabbergasted. His face blushing more and more with Ignis’ words. He looked down and shuffled his feet, kicking an imaginary pebble. “It’s just niceties. Everyone does them. It’s like common courtesy, right? It’s.. it’s nothing much.” Or at least Prompto thought it was.

Ignis looked at the blond and smiled, softly shaking his head. It seemed the blond didn’t see it as he did. The elevator pinged and the doors opened. “Be as it may intentional or just common courtesy. It is something I appreciate, so allow me to return the courtesy myself. Is that agreeable?” The advisor held the door for Prompto, who walked inside, nodding.

“Okay” Prompto murmured. He wasn’t very much used to these nice things. But maybe, just maybe, people really did things just because, like he himself did.

* * *

“Aaaah!!! Not another one!!!” Noctis whined for the umpteenth time and huffed unprincely. They had had dinner and were playing Zombicide. A game Gladiolus borrowed from a fellow glaive, plainly because it was all that the youngest members of his close knitted group of friends talked about.

Prompto chuckled and patted Noctis shoulder gently. “Don’t worry, Noct. I’ve got something that may help you. The blond grinned, his blue-violet eyes shining with happiness of having fun with his friends.

“Highness, is unbecoming of someone of your calibre to whine like that.” Ignis said as he pushed his glasses up. “Your character failed to move.” He turned to Prompto. “It’s the zombies turn. If you please, Prompto, help me move the miniatures” He said after turning a card. “A simple movement for the walkers, two for runners and one for the fattie there.” He helped the blond moving the miniatures across the board.

Noctis whined once again. “I will get fried... can’t I warp, specs???”

Gladiolus laughed off Noctis’ comment. “It’s not D&D, nerd.” Noctis stuck out his tongue to his shield who laughed even more.

Ignis raised a single eyebrow. “Gladio, turn the card of how many zombies spawned this time, please”, he said ignoring Noctis whines. If he ceded they would never finish the game. The prince whined again.

Gladiolus grinned, pulled up the card and swore. “Shit. An abomination on the first spawn point. Three runners on spawn points two and three, five walkers on the other two...and... daaamn... a fattie on the sewers next to Prom.” The Shield said as Ignis distributed the miniatures on the board.

Prompto made an ow with his face. “Well, I’ll use this, I guess.” The blond showed the Molotov cards. Two. “Can I do two actions? One on the fattie and one on the abomination?”

Ignis consulted the booklet. “I suppose so...” he was a bit baffled. Prompto would surely kill the two dangerous zombies but he probably would end up with a critical damage. “It will depend on your luck on the dice I suppose.”

Prompto smiled, got the six dices and distributed to his friends. “You guys roll.” He smiled brightly. “I’m sure it will be nicer this way.”

“Have you even been playing with charmless, blondie? He’s got only ones so far, we’re not making to the exit this way.” Gladiolus grumbled, counting the spaces to the exit and took the dices the blond handed to him.

“Hey, that’s not cool, Gladio!” Noctis said frowning at Gladiolus and looked at Prompto. “You sure? I only botched. A string of ones aaaalll the way and if it weren’t for yours and Iggy’s character I’d be dead already.” He looked at the blond uncertainty in his eyes.

“Yep. Trust you.” Prompto grinned. “And it’s only a game.” He said as he put the dices on Noctis’ hand. “Tiiiime to rooooollll.” He chirped. The other looked at each other and rolled the dices.

Ignis chuckled at the results. “It seems Prompto ended Noctis’ bad luck strike.” He said as he removed the miniatures that had died with the two molotovs. “Gladio, your turn.”

“I’ll get charmless and blondie and run to the exit, can it be done?” Gladiolus said looking at Ignis.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “This is a table top not D&D, nerd. You just gotta get to the exit with the successes of your roll.”

“Noct is right, Gladio.” Ignis said pushing his glasses up. “According to the rules here, at least.”

“Bah... let’s make a rule for ourselves.” Prompto chirped, balanced Noctis and his miniature on Gladiolus’ miniature and distributed the movement dices. “We all roll the dice and end.”

Ignis looked at Noctis and Gladiolus. It wasn’t on the rules; but the biggest factor was having fun, wasn’t it? The shield shrugged and laughed. Noctis smiled adoringly at the blond. “Whatever, Prom.” Completely opposite to his previous jibe at Gladiolus.

Ignis smiled and nodded, handing a dice to everyone and two to Prompto. “Good luck, I suppose.”

“Wait? Two dices for me??” Prompto said, confusion seeping through his eyes. He noticed that all of them had been extra nice that night. Noctis was a tad more cuddly, asking all the tome if he was okay, comfortable and so on. Ignis filled his bowl of spicy Doritos more often than the bowls of snacks next to Noctis or Gladiolus... and the big guy was all nice and smiley and gentle with him like he’s never been. Deep down, Prompto realised something was up, but it didn’t dawn on him. It was only common courtesy like Iggy and he talked on the elevator right?

“It’s the bonus for defeating the abomination.” Gladiolus said with a straight face, while Ignis looked confused at him. The shield gestured discreetly to the adviser to let it go. Noctis stifled a chuckle. There was no rule like that. Gladiolus was inventing wildly, he knew. They all had a soft spot for his best friend it seemed.

Needless to say, they all made to the exit. And the three nobles watched withadmiring looks at the blond commoner celebrating wildly, jumping up and down singing the happy chocobo song and swaying side to side.

“I suppose we should let Prompto know.” Ignis murmured with a gentle smile on his lips watching the weird dance moves with tenderness.

“What, that we’ve been together since I was fourteen?” Noctis said with a stupid admiration look in his eyes, fixated on the blond. It’s been complicated, the past three years to hide this big part of his life from Prompto, but it had been a request from Ignis at first. Then it was all life happening and it never actually been something that came up between them.

“Nope. That we three are kind of head over heels for him.” Gladiolus said without thinking and crossed his arms. He had said the first thing that came from his mind and was a little shocked himself that was the actual true. “And invite him in, of course.” Definitely invite him in.

“That’s a job for our speaker.” Noctis chimed in, simply because he was too nervous to confess. And it had been Ignis’ request to keep a secret. But Noctis didn’t expect to fall in love... or even fall in love fast. And so deeply.

“I suppose it shall be all of us. And I imagine it will be better if we do it sooner than later.” Ignis said amusedly. Yes it had been his request to keep their relationship from the blond, but the said person practically captivated them all fast. And practically swept the three of them off their feet without them realising. 

“Charmless should do it, Igs.” Gladiolus said, a smirk on his lips. “Training for the future and all.”

Of course Noctis whined. Ignis chuckled and Gladiolus smirked. “Hey, blondie. Charmless has something to tell you.” Gladiolus took Ignis hand, smirk still full on his lips. “We’re gonna get more ice cream.” And he pulled the confused adviser to the kitchen.

I’ll get you, you mountain of brainless muscle” Noctis murmured and walked to Prompto who looked at the prince with a smile. “What? Are we playing another round?” The blond asked looking tenderly at his bff.

Noctis had never been a man of words. He acted. And act he did. He got close to Prompto and simply kissed him straight on the lips. “See, Prom... we kinda want to make you a proposition...”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I let it open. I may revisit it someday and continue... or leave as is. It will all depend on my muse. 
> 
> Please leave your review!
> 
> Mikky (Aka Mismatched Purple)


End file.
